Final Ceremony
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: Reflections and memories come back to the pair, as they realize their time as friends is gone, and something much more grand is in store for their futures. One-shot: Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping.


**Final Ceremony**

That day was going to be _the _most important day of his life, and he wasn't even ready yet.

For some reason, this important day told him something. That this could be the last time things could look so simple. That this was the last time the room he was in could feel the way it felt. While the thought would've made anybody else reflective or sad, Atem wasn't precisely sure how to feel other than nervous.

He had been in this room- Yugi's room- several times before, and even more when it also became his own, due to finally having a physical body. It had been natural for them to just share, as they had done for so many other things before.

It had been five years after he started sharing that room; but somehow, being there now felt a little more pressuring.

Atem sighed for maybe the hundredth time. He was standing in front of his game-partner's mirror, getting over the finishing touches of today's appearance—the tuxedo and hair hadn't been a problem- in fact, they had been even easy to get in, much to his surprise. So why were neck-ties so impossible to deal with? He had once in a life-time dealt with ancient Egyptian clothing that managed a _lot_ more complicated jewelry on a daily basis than a modern day-model would ever do in a month. This shouldn't be so hard…

And once more, he tried to tie some sort of messy knot, and after about a minute of maneuvering the damn thing with his fingers, the tie still looked as completely horrible as the last time he tried. He frowned in frustration and allowed a tiny groan to escape his mouth.

"Say, would you hold it against me if I said I was already aware that you were having trouble with that tie?" A quiet, yet obviously amused voice sounded from the room's door.

Atem turned his head from the mirror to see Yugi leaning in the door; already fully dressed and smiling with just one brow raised-, he was obviously containing chuckles. The ex-spirit couldn't help but to feel a little ashamed for still having such troubles with the mundane modern little things, and still having Yugi seeming so entertained by that...

"Oh. I wouldn't at all, Aibou…" He said, releasing a bit of a pained smile. He wanted to add in the fact that he thought Yugi looked really good on his own attire when he got a closer view of his tuxedo- it was white, contrary to his black; but decided not to, due his strange thoughts on the Japanese politeness he now dealt with.

Yugi looked around the room before allowing himself in, and standing in front of Atem. "Here, let me do it for you." He softly said, as he took Atem's tie and began to slowly make it look right.

"Thank you, Aibou…"

"No problem…"

Atem looked down- but not too much-, to find Yugi's eyes concentrated on the cloth. He couldn't help but to smile when he realized for the first time in the day that his Aibou was almost his height now- yet his eyes remained the same, and so did his clear mind, and his soft-spoken personality. He sometimes forgot that when he had met Yugi, the boy had been a bit of a whimp, a bit of a weakling and even a bit of a cry-baby... But in retrospect, his courage and kindness were some of the precious little things that had been there since the start.

The years had made Atem realize that the only things that continued to grow on Yugi were his height, his gaming strategies, his opinions, and his heart.

"...Say, aren't you nervous?" Yugi said, breaking Atem's trail of thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Well, it's your big day, so I'm just wondering…"

"Oh." Atem couldn't help but to chuckle nervously, "That. Well…after all that build-up the months generated, I'd be lying if I didn't say there are millions of much more horrible knots than the one I just made...all in my stomach, Aibou."

Yugi laughed at this, and for a second stopped doing the tie. He was pretty amazed at how well Atem had used the expression. "Wow, if you put it _that _way, then I'd say you're pretty nervous!"

Atem grinned for a moment, but then found that he could only give Yugi a bit of a worried look. "What, aren't you?"

There was only one second of consideration before Yugi smiled and shook his head casualy.

"I swear, Aibou, I'm sometimes more than a little amazed at your calm demeanor for almost everything..." Atem said, and after his own second of reflection, added, "Are you certain you are fine with my actions?"

Yugi only looked up to Atem's serious eyes, and hesitantly looked back at the tie to finish doing it. He sighed lightly. "Well, I can't help the calmness now…I mean, you took your decision, and I took mine. And I'm willing to follow it and support you, like I agreed so when you told me in the first place, so…"

For a few moments, there was only silence, in which Yugi finished the tie with a quiet "Done". Atem had thanked him just as quietly, and then watched him go to the door- to go see if Grandpa was ready, or if there was anything else to be done before leaving the house.

Then they would wait for Joey to pick them up and go to the chapel.

xXXx

The ride had been a merry one; grandpa had been on the back seats between Yugi and Atem, and Joey drove while Mai was in the co-pilot seat. While Mai would normally be the one to drive, she didn't want to lose the chance to peek her head in the backseats to catch conversation with the three men. Everyone had complimented each other's outfit- especially Mai, being the most stylish one aboard, and nobody, not even grandpa, had missed the chance to tease Atem about the fact that he looked so nervous about the event when Yugi was the one being cool as a cucumber- again, especially Mai being the one teasing the most.

When they all arrived, the ceremony was just about to start. The people that were outside were slowly going into the chapel, chatting and exchanging greetings or in some cases even quick photos. As soon as the car was parked, Mai had taken Joey by the wrist ro run off to go straight into the building; to catch a seat next to good company, where photos would look well, and especially where light hit their own engagement rings and they would shine the brightest and people would look their way. Grandpa had laughed at the couple's antics before giving Atem and Yugi a reassuring smile and quick, but warm embraces. He followed Mai and Joey by entering the building as well.

Atem and Yugi got out and looked up from Joey's car after everyone was gone into the building; the chapel was really nice, and while not gigantic or completely fancy, it was a white, tall and overall humble temple. Two big doors were closed for the entrance, and the noise of general quiet chatter was heard from where they stood. Almost at the same time, they both exhaled, impressed at the coming moments and what was just going to happen.

"Wow…" Yugi began, and for the first time in the day, there was a hint of a tremble in his voice.

"Not so calm now, are we, Aibou?" Atem questioned, just raising one eyebrow and smirking at Yugi. He wasn't really the one to talk and wasn't usually the type to mock, but he enjoyed when the ever so clever Yugi was proved wrong from time to time.

Yugi only laughed self-consciously, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Okay, you got me there. It's a lot more intimidating to actually be here than just, you know, imagining it…"

"Well, the imagining stops now." Atem firmly, but gently said, "We're both nervous, I know now... But what else goes for you? What else are you feeling now?" He asked, eyeing Yugi carefully.

The younger man only pressed his lips together in thoughtfulness and brushed hair behind his ear; his eyes were eying the floor as he spoke, maybe due light embarrasment or nerves- one couldn't really tell.

"I'm…well, it's a mix between nervous and really excited." Yugi said, and then seemed to take a moment to gather the courage to meet Atem's look with his own, "...You know, I have to admit something. Some time ago, I would've probably said that I was hopelessly scared. But I'm honestly not anymore."

In a rather uncommon gesture, Atem's eyes widened a little. "Hm? And why would that be?"

His response was only Yugi's smile, and the felt of his smaller hand squeezing his own.

"Because you're with me." Yugi had said, making a warm, wide and deep smile creep its way into Atem's face.

The two of them stood like that, staring at each other in a complete and actually really comfortable silence- a silence that was not so later interrupted by the loud and clear sound of bells that announced the beginning of a ceremony. The noise had made them look up at the chapel and stare at various doves and pigeons that were scared away from the roof by the noise and were now flying into the almost orange sky. Téa had been right to arrange the event at sunset- things did look a lot prettier that way, as she had predicted.

Yugi sighed, before nodding to himself.

"You know, this reminds me of that other ceremony."

"Aibou?"

"This... is the second time we've had to face some sort of ritual with such big doors in front of us."

It only took Atem a moment to realize what his partner talked about. For a split of a second, his face grimaced at the memory; - the sad memory of having to face Yugi in a duel that would decide their futures, and of a trial that had been cruel to their emotions. But then, Atem remembered the decision he had taken back then and shook his head a little slowly.

"This time is very, very different, Aibou." He assured, pressing a hand into Yugi's shoulder. "True- the doors and the importance of this day share resemblance to that of the other Ceremony's, but this time neither you nor I are forced to choose. We are here on our own will, aren't we?" And when he saw that Yugi wasn't raising his head at him, he added what he knew his partner couldn't ressist; the mention of his own name. "Aren't we, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes widened at this, and he smiled. Atem just knew what buttons to push, he thought; he allowed his smile to stay, and nodded. "Yeah, we are..." And upon seing Atem's smile, didn't hessitate in also adding his name in a tone as loving as the one his partner had used. "...Atem."

It was then when both Yugi and Atem had to fight an urge to not break down and laugh or cry in full-hearted happiness, for they had remembered the outcome of that almost dreaded memory; five years ago, Yugi was at a card from winning the ceremonial duel- but his tears, his emotion, and everyone's emotions had been far too strong for Atem to take and for himself to bear. Atem had then realized that even when he would have the rest he had earned in the Afterlife, there would be no new friends, no new modern-day things, nor games, nor Yugi, his one and only Aibou.

'_I'm sorry... You have no idea how sorry I am for this. How much I always will...' _Yugi had mentally told himself when had decided not to play the card that would've made him won. At first, the ex-pharaoh couldn't beleive his eyes- Yugi wasn't the type to do this, but... it was possible that the young one was feeling the same way as he did. Atem had hastily acknowledged this as his opportunity to actually win the game- he acknowledged that Yugi was letting him win- and with all the hesitation in the world, he had attacked and won.

Then he found that he had forgiven Yugi, and it didn't even take time to do so.

And then he had been able to keep a name, memories, and a body of his own.

He was in for another whole life to bear before resting, yet he found that as long as he got to feel the embrace of his friends- old and new-, the ones he considered family, and of Yugi, he wouldn't mind at all.

xxXXxx

They only realized how long they had been standing outside the building when a rather impatient-looking Tristan had popped his head out of the doors.

"Hey, guys, how about not letting your guests waiting? It's going to be nightfall before we get this done with!" He had yelled- but rather than sounding irritated, he seemed thrilled. One could see Serenity laughing behind him; she had walked him to the entrance. Atem and Yugi smiled at this, and Atem assured them they'd be in in any minute, making them go back in.

Before actually going into the building themselves, Yugi took a deep breath and smiled at Atem.

"Ready?"

Atem only stared at him for a second, and before Yugi even knew, he was being surrounded by familiar, welcoming warmth. He was being embraced by Atem, like many other times- but somehow, there was something a lot more special about this one hug. In a way, it was more loving, reassuring, and warmer than anything he'd felt in a long, long while. With an arm pressing Yugi's head softly against his chest, and the other tightly holding on his whole back and waist, he was letting Yugi hear and feel the fast, steady and loud thumping his heartbeat was making. Then, he breathed, and buried his face on Yugi's wild mass of hair to whisper his answer. "Ready."

It didn't take Yugi even a moment to smile and laugh into Atem's chest and return the hug as tightly as his arms allowed him to. That hint of nervousness that had appeared in his voice when they had arrived the chapel was gone- along with any doubts in his mind. Yugi was now sure that this was the place he was supposed to be, and that he was making all the right decisions. He really didn't have to wonder as to what was going on with his partner, though- he knew Atem was thinking exactly the same.

They separated, and then, with the help of the other, opened the doors to the chapel together.

As they finally made their way into an altar that was humbly decorated with just few lotuses and simple petals, people looked their way. One would've normally expected to see them all divided depending who they were familiar with, but everyone in this ceremony knew each other, and they were both Yugi and Atem's friends by default. From Joey, Tristan, Téa and Mai and Serenity and Bakura, to Ishizu, Marik and Odion, everyone that mattered was there. They didn't make a full-house, but they were all sitting together, and they all seemed at least a bit glad to be there.

(Except Kaiba, who had arrived along with Mokuba a little after Yugi and Atem, stood by the door to watch the ceremony. The look on his face for once wasn't angry or displeased, for once. It was just a completely serious gaze that payed good attention to everything around him; while anyone else could've taken this attitude as bad or unerving, one who knew him could simply interpret his silence and his assistance as respect. Mokuba, on the other hand, smiled enough for the two of them. )

Finally, the ceremony started with Atem standing next to Yugi, hand in hand, both in matching hairs, eyes, and white and black suits. The idea of them being the other's light and dark half- 'Hikari' and 'Yami', respectively, remained to this day.

The ceremony ended with two words that escaped both of their mouths in whispers loud enough for their friends and acquaintances to hear:

"I do."

**The End.**


End file.
